unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Legion
The Burning Legion is a massive demonic army that exists within the Twisted Nether, they move from world to world, devouring the magical essence of a planet and exterminating its native population. Through this the Legion had conquered and destroyed millions of worlds across the Universe, and just as many civilizations, in the many eons of their birth. Not all demons serve the Legion, but as of the last few thousand years their ranks have begun to swell and word has reached the ears of many that the Army of the Light has formed, and the battle for the fate of the Universe is at hand. History The Legion was first formed many eons ago, a coalition of demons forming to satiate their hunger for arcane energies. Led by brutal and powerful Demonlords they unleashed chaos across the cosmos, striking at many worlds to satiate their hunger for the arcane. While power and position within these ranks shifted daily, so too did the forces that swelled them, soon many demonic entities formed the ranks of the Legion. Hundreds of different species became part of the the Legions ranks, some races becoming corrupted by the demonic energies of the demons, becoming such themselves. While this Legion did not possess the same fortitude and power as the one that did, this Legion was still a powerful and dangerous force that could not be contained easily. As a result they were needed to be contained. The Legion faced against the Champion of the Pantheon and the greatest warrior of the Universe, Sargaras the Defender. For eons a war waged between the stalwart Titan and the unending tide of demons. Battles were wages and worlds were saved and lost, and eventually the demons were contained. The Legion was destroyed, the leaders killed and their souls vanquished, leaving the dregs to retreat to the Nether, where they imprisoned. But at an unknown point in time the Titan Sargaras entered the Nether and unleashed the demons upon the mortal world again. While he could not breach the Nether into the material world, he could show them paths to different worlds that were connected to it. All worlds that have life are drawn to the nether, this allowed the demons to enter into different worlds. Sargaras rebuilt the Legion, bring millions under his command and using them as his machine of war to destroy countless worlds and to feed the endless hunger for magic. He has led them for many eons, planning to eradicating all live in the universe, every world and, remaking it into a depraved cosmos that is devoid of all order and righteousness. Mission The Legions main goals are simple and forward, but they have many underlying goals as well. * Destruction of the Universe - The Legion wishes to unmake creation and rebuild it in their own image, and to bring complete disorder to the universe and destroy all that is good. * Extinction of All Life - In order to achieve victory the Legion requires the destruction of all sentient life, every single living being must be killed so that their new universe can survive without the chance of forces of order trying to unmake their new world. * Assimilating all Arcane Energies - Demons require magical energies to survive, they do so by feeding on anything they can, from raw arcane energy to souls. * Collapsing of the Nether - The Legion intends to collapse the Nether into the material world, allowing them to reshape the universe as they wish, but to do so they need to break the barrier that maintains the separation of the worlds. * Defeat the Army of the Light - The Legion know that the Army of the Light is destined to fight them, and maybe even succeed, because of this the Legion will do anything to destroy them. * Defeat of the Pantheon - The Pantheon is the greatest force of Order in the Universe, they will stop at nothing to see them all destroyed. General Operations The Legion works from a large command structure, this usually has a specific number of races leading the legion in specific duties and positions. While this is how they operate they do have a formal ranking system and command structure, that was made by Sargaras when he formed the Burning Legion. Although positions are only maintained so long as you can hold them, if someone is able to perform the duties of office better than another commander than he will take his place. Either by having him step down, or by making him drop dead. While this is a practice in the Legion there is rarely any deaths of Commanders, due to their Supreme Commander disliking the loss of good soldiers. Each Legionlord is an independent general and acts on his own accord within his sector of the cosmos, they often start at a singular point and move outwards, conquering world to world. Because of this they are often always found in a single place, which often where the Legion expands from. A Legionlord takes orders only from the Supreme Commander, although it is rare he would speak with the Lord of the Legion. Because the Legion operate by moving from world to world, they more than not operate within specific world clusters, large concentrations of worlds that are close together and require little time to move between. When the Legion conquer a world they immediately take too that world and conquer it, making it a Daemon World. These worlds act as fronts for the Legion's expansion, from here they assault surrounding worlds and then when they have, move onto the next one. Organization The Legion is controlled completely by the Supreme Commander of the Burning Legion, who is currently Kil'jaeden. Below him he has dozens of officers, or Legion Lords, that answer directly to him, who in turn have their own officers, Daemonlords, and staff that guide the legion war machine. A Legion Lord acts as a commander in certain sectors of the Universe, overseeing the destruction of entire systems of planets. Because of this they often reside in a special fort that they direct their operations, the loss of a Legion Lord is a devastating blow to the Legion, for they not only maintain order and discipline but also keep the legion forces organized and main tainted. The loss of one can cripple entire armies of Legion soldiers and send them into disarray. Daemonlords are conquerors and warlords, they command the brunt of the legions forces on-world, more often than not a Daemonlord will lead the legion forces on a single planet and aim to conquer that world. Each Daemonlord has several high ranking soldiers within their ranks, they are officers that maintain the ranks and keep their forces moving. When a Daemonlord is killed most operation on a planet is halted. Field Commanders lead legion detachments across a world, they often lead their own little armies on specific duties and task. Each race has a role to play in the Legion